Proving a Point
by mollymop-6031
Summary: Stiles decides to prove he's as useful as the other werewolves in the pack and Derek isn't pleased to teach the same lesson twice.


**Sequel to the fic "Part of the Pack. Part of a little series so you may see more in the future if you'd like to! Of course, I'm totally not procrastinating right now from my many deadlines and exams... Ha! Enjoy and feel free to leave a little comment ;)**

It had been a few weeks since Stiles' run-in with Derek and the teen had spent the time mulling over all the alpha had said to him. He hoped Derek was right and he did belong to the pack, but he knew he needed to earn his place and prove himself to them all. The problem was, he couldn't ask Scott for help since his friend would insist it wasn't necessary.

It took a week of careful consideration before he came up with a plan to steal an artefact from some hunters passing through the area. That would prove his place in the pack forever without being hugely dangerous. He grinned and started to make plans in chemistry class.

Derek thought the spanking had been good for the kid. He seemed more settled. Well, as settled as Stiles got at any given time... He also didn't seem as frightened of Derek or as likely to take dumb risks. As far as the Alpha was concerned, that was a success.

Stiles' planning had paid off, and he was ready to prove himself. He'd managed to talk Allison into being his back up, figuring she'd understand why he needed to do this, and they'd figured out a day when Scott was busy. That in itself was tricky since Scott was obsessed with spending all his spare time with Allison.

A few hours later, he had the artefact and was on his way to Derek's loft in Betty feeling very proud of himself. He dropped Allison off at home, then drove to his destination, the book shoved carelessly in his backpack. If he'd thought more about it, he might have taken better care of the ancient text, but this was all still relatively new to him and it really didn't seem like a big deal.

He practically bounded up the steps and into Derek's place and through the door after a cursory knock, grabbing a bag of chips from the counter and dropping down onto the couch. It always surprised him that Derek let their pack know the alarm code without question, but times like this it came in handy. He waited eagerly everyone else to return, figuring the other pack members would probably come round for a couple of hours too and he could show everyone what he'd achieved then.

Derek entered his loft, a little surprised to see Stiles there. He usually texted if he wanted some attention. "Stiles?"

"Finally… I thought you got lost. Where is everyone?" The teen asked with a grin.

Derek raised an eyebrow at his most troublesome pup, who had been way too well behaved lately. "Out… Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Stiles looked up at him innocently.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, staring the boy down and patiently waiting for an answer.

The teen looked offended. "Nothing's going on."

"Why don't I believe that huh?" Derek narrowed his eyes a bit; he could hear Stiles' pulse quickening and knew he was lying to him.

"Okay, maybe I do have something to show you, but I was going to show everyone…" Stiles admitted with forced casualness.

Derek moved closer to Stiles. "What did you do?"

Stiles squirmed and looked away. "Nothing! Why do you always assume the worst from me?"

"I can hear your heartbeat going wild and I can smell your sweat. You're nervous and that means you know you did something wrong. Spill, Pup." Derek demanded.

Stiles swallowed. "I'm not nervous. Who says I'm nervous? Maybe I'm excited to show off my surprise, you ever think about that, huh?"

Derek frowned at Stiles, yanking him close, hand itching to swat his ass.

Stiles let out a yelp as his arm was grasped. "Alright! Alright! God, fine. I'll show you .." Stiles exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

Derek let him go so he could show him whatever it was he had to show him.

Stiles muttered about overbearing wolves and went to retrieve his backpack, his excitement rekindling as he remembered what he'd managed. He pulled it out of his bag wrapped in cloth and turned back to Derek with an excited, boyish grin. "Look! I got it! It's the one you needed!"

Derek grabbed it from him and glared. "How the hell did you get this, kid?"

Stiles' eyes widened at the tone. "Well, I… I mean…" he stammered, rubbing at the back of his neck and taking a step backwards. "I think the important thing is I got it and now you can do whatever supernatural stuff you needed it for…"

Derek put the book down and yanked Stiles close, smacking his bottom hard. "What. Did. You. Do?" He ground out.

"Ahh! I just…" Stiles tried to slip out of Derek's grasp. "I figured out how to get it from the visiting hunters…"

"The ones I told you to stay away from? How did you manage that, Pup?" the alpha asked mildly.

"Uh, I… I…" the teen felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He'd been so careful to behave since Derek took him in hand a few weeks ago and the memory of the last spanking was making him blush and trip over his words.

Derek gave his backside another hard spank.

"Oww! Derek!" Stiles whined in protest. "I had back up…" he figured that had to count for something because he really didn't want to tell Derek the story of how he'd gotten his hands on it.

"Did I or did I not tell you no?" Derek smacked again, his open palm covering most of the teen's skinny backside with every sharp swat.

"Uh… well, I mean…" the teen trailed off and squirmed. "But I had a good plan and it worked! I just hid in the basement until they left again and I had back up and we pulled it off and…"

Derek growled, yanking Stiles over to the couch and taking a seat. He looked up at the nervous boy expectantly. "Pull your pants down."

That made the teen's eyes go wide as saucers. "Wh-What?" He stuttered out like a deer in the headlights.

"Pants down," Derek growled.

"B-But…" Stiles gave a little shake of his head, looking all of about ten years old. "Wh-Why? We got the book that we needed. You should be happy we have it…"

"One…" Derek held up one finger.

Stiles froze and stared at him in disbelief. Nobody had counted at him since he was about ten.

"Two…" Derek raised an eyebrow at him and held up a second finger.

Stiles' mouth opened and closed like a landlocked fish but he reached for his pants and started to fumble with the button when he saw Derek start to say three. He did not want to see what happened at three because it had always been miserable with his dad and he had a feeling it might be even worse with the werewolf. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going… no need to finish that stupid word…"

Derek held up the two fingers but stilled, waiting for Stiles to comply.

Stiles dragged it out as long as he could, managing to go much slower than his usual frenzied ADHD-prone actions.

"Stiles…" Derek said warningly.

"What?! I'm doing it…" Stiles insisted stubbornly. He was feeling a little petulant that he was in trouble when he'd succeeded and they had the book they needed.

"Three. That's it!" Derek pulled open Stiles' pants, tugging his jeans and his boxers all the way down to his ankles, and yanked him over his lap smacking his bare backside hard.

Stiles let out a strangled yelp as he suddenly found himself facing the ground, cold air surrounding his ass. "Hey! I was trying!" He protested in a panicked voice.

"No, you weren't, so now you're going to get two with my belt at the end of your spanking," Derek told him.

Stiles immediately started to protest loudly, wriggling hard to get up. "That's assault!" He insisted. "You're a freaking werewolf!"

Derek gave his bottom a stinging smack. "Excuse me?"

"Owwww! Please, Derek… You don't need to do that… I… I learned my lesson!" Stiles pleaded, squirming harder.

"You knew it would be bad if I got to three. Do I need to add more with the belt for disrespect?"

Stiles sputtered like he couldn't draw enough oxygen, trying not to slip into a panic attack as he was prone to doing. He managed to shake his head in a jerky motion.

Derek sighed and started to spank in earnest.

The kid squirmed and kicked and yipped like a real-life puppy, embarrassed to feel hot tears at the back of his eyes already.

Derek's swats landed hard and fast. Stiles was such a skinny runt that the older man thought his bottom seemed tiny under Derek's big, calloused paw.

Stiles whimpered and whined, kicking his legs and arching his back within the first minute.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Pup," Derek told him as he swatted. He almost felt bad at how much of Stiles' bottom he covered in one swat and how red it already was when they were still so near the onset.

Stiles sniffed and bit his lip, blinking away tears. Derek was quickly becoming like a big brother to him and it made his insides twist to hear those words again. He shook his head tearfully.

"I told you to stay away from those hunters," Derek scolded as he spanked.

"I… I… I knew I c-could do it! Less danger for me… they don't attack humans!" Stiles insisted. Logically, it had been much wiser for him and Allison to go than any of the werewolves.

"I told you no!" Derek actually swatted harder for a bit, aiming right at his sit spots until they glowed.

Stiles let out a strangled cry, trying to push up. "It was safer! They would have hunted you!" It was clear he was adamant about this one.

Derek growled and smacked down his sensitive thighs, turning them a rosy pink.

Stiles howled at that, throwing his hand back desperately. He sucked in shallow breaths.

"Move that right now, Puppy!" Derek growled.

"P-please!" Stiles pleaded with the older man. He wasn't sure if his face or his ass were redder right now.

"Move it!" Derek barked.

Stiles whimpered and dragged it back up to bury his face in his arms, hiding away from the situation and Derek's Alpha voice.

Derek started spanking again, clapping his hand down hard on the meatier part of his bare backside.

Stiles continued to try and suck in shallow breaths, feeling the panic attack in the background but determined not to let it cause Derek more disappointment; this one was way worse than last time and he was feeling overwhelmed.

Derek could smell Stiles' panic and immediately stopped the spanking and rested his hand on the boy's sore bottom. "Okay, take some deep breaths. Tell me what's wrong, pup." He suddenly became gentle.

Stiles tried his best to breathe, closing his eyes and trying to get control of his diaphragm with limited success. He didn't really understand what had triggered the panic attack; this hadn't happened the first time Derek has disciplined.

Derek rubbed his backside soothingly when he didn't seem to be calming.

Stiles let out a small whine, sounding like a needy puppy. Eventually, he calmed enough to rasp out a panicky, "You sh-shouted…" It was meant to come out as an accusation but he wasn't in control enough of his breathing to sound offended.

Derek sighed and righted Stiles in his lap, stroking his hair to try and calm him. "I didn't shout."

Stiles nodded stubbornly, curling into his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His face was flushed and his hazel eyes were like liquid amber right now.

"I did not, Pup." Derek refuted.

Stiles let out a frustrated little growl between gasps. "You did… got m-mad cuz I was r-right…"

Derek turned Stiles' tear-stained face up to look at him, using his chin to guide his head. "I told you no. It was too dangerous."

"But… I don't get it," Stiles told him earnestly. "Would've been even m-more for you…"

"Who's in charge here?" Derek asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer before stopping and pouting up at Derek unhappily. "Dude, that's stupid logic…" he complained in a small voice.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe two with my belt isn't enough." He mused.

Stiles' brows drew together in frustration before he sighed and shook his head, resting his head back down against Derek's collarbone. He knew the reprieve wouldn't last so he set aside his teenage pride to accept the comfort the alpha was offering gratefully. "No, that's okay. I still think it's dumb but I don't need a-any extra…"

Derek frowned at him in disappointment.

Stiles seemed to sense his disapproval and looked up at him in confusion, head cocked to the side curiously.

"Are we seriously going to argue about this?"

Stiles gave a small shake of his head although it was obvious that was exactly what his instincts told him to do.

Derek looked at him sternly.

Stiles whimpered and gave him his best puppy eyes. "M'sorry… I just react when I think my family's in danger," he admitted in a small voice.

Derek rubbed his back and sighed. "I need to trust that you will listen when I give you an order. That's something you have proved unable to do yet again today, so this is going to have to be a hard spanking."

Stiles' whimper was much more heartfelt this time. "H-harder?" He stammered. Suddenly Derek's presence felt a lot less comforting.

"Harder than last time, much," Derek confirmed a little sadly.

Stiles felt fresh tears escape. "Please… not h-harder… I already didn't sit for forever!"

Derek rubbed his back. "Shh, I'm afraid so."

Stiles sniffled and hid against Derek's shirt as he finally realised how much trouble he was really in for something that he'd considered a small feat. "M'sorry I disrespected you…" he murmured sincerely eventually.

Derek massaged his neck reassuringly. "I know, but I'm afraid that doesn't change anything."

Stiles gave a shaky nod to show he understood, determined to try and be brave like the 'real' wolves always were. "Yes sir…" he murmured nervously.

Derek gave him an approving squeeze. "That's my good pup."

Stiles relaxed at the praise, finally calming down fully. He was still nervous and worried he wouldn't be able to behave himself, but he wanted things to be okay between them again.

Derek kissed his head lightly, feeling oddly protective of the kid. "Okay, Pup, ready to finish this?"

Stiles groaned and nodded, almost immediately shaking his head. "What if… what if I can't be good the whole time? You know how restless I get…"

"Then we will figure out how to help you be good."

"That sounds ominous…" Stiles pointed out a little ruefully despite his current predicament.

Derek chuckled, a sound that rumbled warmly in his chest.

Stiles met his gaze. "You won't really use extra spanking as an incentive right? Pups respond pretty well to belly rubs…"

Derek chuckled again. "Oh, Puppy…"

Stiles smiled shyly up at him, relieved to hear him laugh. He surprised Derek by actively wiggling round to lie back over the werewolf's lap, trying not to let his nerves show. "You can do this, Stilinski," he murmured to himself. "Just a spanking. Then things are okay again. Phew, alright…" he squirmed for a few moments then settled quietly.

Derek's heart melted a bit as Stiles settled back over his lap and at the running dialogue he was having with himself. He gently patted his already red backside.

Stiles clenched his cheeks nervously and bit his lip, reaching for something to hold onto and letting out a huff when he didn't find anything. "Dude, you need some cushions if you're gonna keep doing this…" he muttered lowly.

"It will be alright, Puppy," Derek promised and then brought his hand down with a hard clap against his left cheek.

"Ah—owww! It's so much worse after a break!" Stiles gasped, hands scrabbling for something to hold onto.

"Deep breaths." Derek coached as he continued to bring his hand down hard.

Stiles obediently sucked in deep, shuddery breaths, putting all his focus into following Derek's quiet instructions to help him stay still.

"That's it, you're doing well," Derek praised as he spanked hard and fast.

"Oww!" Stiles squirmed a little. "It's freaking sore! Need something to hold onto… S-Sorry… hands full..." the teenager wasn't convinced that made sense but hoped Derek could understand him.

"Okay. Hold on a second, Pup…" Derek looked around but couldn't find anything suitable so with a bemused shake of his head, he leaned back and stripped off his shirt before balling it up and handing it to Stiles. It smelled strongly of his aftershave so he hoped it might offer the teen some comfort that things would soon be okay.

Stiles accepted it gratefully, grasping it and wrapping his arms around it, breathing in the familiar scent. He visibly relaxed as he inhaled Derek's aftershave.

"Such a good puppy," Derek murmured to him as he began bringing his hand down again.

Stiles pouted. "Don't feel like a good puppy… My ass hurts…"

"I know, kid, but it will be okay," Derek assured even as he continued to smack.

"Promise?" The teen questioned quietly.

"Yeah, Buddy, I promise," Derek told him.

Stiles nodded and laid his head down on the shirt. His legs kicked of their own accord and he still protested lightly every so often but he otherwise was surprisingly docile.

Derek spanked long and hard, much longer and harder then he had last time.

Stiles was crying sincerely before long. By the time Derek had gone past the intensity of his last spanking, he was instinctively wriggling around like a restless puppy, surprisingly mobile versus the werewolf.

Derek held him tightly as he spanked him hard making his bottom glow a deep deep burning red. He lightened enough that Stiles could squirm but was unlikely to get away.

Stiles' efforts to escape renewed as the pain became intolerable. It felt like a hive of bees had stung his bottom with the constantly stinging sensation he was experiencing. He managed to succeed in sliding up the couch away from Derek, his legs arching and kicking all over the place as he howled into the shirt.

All the wiggling Stiles was doing exposed his inner thighs to Derek and the man used the opportunity to smack them hard.

Stiles let out a heartfelt, miserable wail at the new target, closing his legs in a jackknife and crying even harder.

"Get back in position, Puppy."

"Wh-What?" Stiles cried desperately, not even really aware of what he'd done wrong.

"You wiggled yourself out of position. How else to you think I was able to get at your inner thighs? If you hadn't have gotten so out of place I'd never have landed smacks there," Derek pointed out.

Stiles blushed from his ears right down to his toes and scrambled to get back in position to get the attention off his inner thighs. "N-n-n-need h-hel-p-p…" he admitted through his tears, face flushed and warm. Derek hadn't been lying about this being worse.

Derek wrapped an arm tightly around Stiles' middle holding him in place as he smacked again.

Stiles whimpered and squirmed to test Derek's hold, sagging when he realised he was very efficiently pinned this time. He cried and clung to the shirt and laid quietly wishing he'd never disobeyed Derek ever.

Derek landed another dozen, leaving Stiles' bottom glowing a deep, angry red, but seemed to know where the line was between sore and it becoming bruised.

Stiles was sobbing quietly by the time Derek was ready to move on to those last two stripes with his belt.

"Okay, Buddy, I need you to take some deep breaths for me because these are going to be super sore, but then I promise we are finished," Derek said as he undid and removed his belt.

Stiles whimpered and shook his head desperately. He couldn't handle the belt too… His dad had rarely used implements on him growing up so this was a lot for him to take in.

"Yes, Pup, but only two and it'll be finished. Remember we wouldn't even need to do these if you hadn't made me get to three so think about that when I lay these two down." Derek tapped his sore cheeks with the belt.

Stiles cried harder, clenching his cheeks in dread. He didn't think his ass would ever heal. He didn't recover fast like the wolves did.

"Ah, ah. No, Pup, don't clench. Come on, just two."

Stiles sucked in a panicky breath and tried to calm himself down. He wanted it to be over so he could go home and cry. His dad was working a backshift anyway so wouldn't see him looking this dishevelled.

"Good, that's good, now deep breath." Derek waited for him to take in the breath before bringing the belt down firmly on his sit spot leaving a welt.

"C-can't…" Stiles gasped out, howling at the line of fire across his ass. "Oh, G-god…"

Derek flinched but brought the belt down again in the same exact spot making the welt livid and raised.

This time the howl was twice as loud and twice as intense and lasted much longer.

Derek had to fight the urge to cover his sensitive ears from the noise. He threw the belt down and gently ran his hand over the welt. "Shhh, okay. All finished, Puppy."

Stiles flinched and half-heartedly tried to twist from the touch on the tender skin, too overwhelmed to put up much of a fight.

Derek ran his fingers over the welt gently the veins in his arm going black as he leached some of the pain from Stiles.

Stiles was vaguely aware of what he was going on and sagged a little, his breathing shallow and uneven as he continued to sob heartfelt tears.

"Okay, Puppy, it's okay, you did so well. You were very brave through that, I know it was miserable," Derek soothed lifting him up to cuddle him.

Stiles blindly grasped at his shoulders, whimpering loudly as his bottom caught Derek's thigh.

"Shh. I'm here," Derek assured.

The teen threw himself at Derek through his tears and held on tight, not caring how stupid or childish he looked or who might come in soon.

Derek held him tight and let the boy cling to him.

Stiles rubbed his face against Derek's shoulders, shifting restlessly as he tried to calm down.

"That's it. That's my good human pup."

Stiles sniffled. He peeked up at Derek uncertainly when he finally managed to control most his tears, looking totally dishevelled and flushed.

Derek stroked the back of his fingers down the side of Stiles' flushed cheek.

"H-h-hurts…" he mumbled through his tears when they finally slowed.

"I know." Derek agreed.

"Too sore…" the teenager accused earnestly.

"I don't think so." Derek shook his head.

Stiles whined against his shoulder unhappily. He didn't like that answer but was too sore and exhausted to develop a decent argument. "I can take it back…" he murmured softly between sniffles.

"You think I'm letting you go back there?" Derek glared at him.

Stiles shook his head against his shoulder. "Nope. Never."

"Damn straight."

"'Kay," Stiles agreed in easy defeat.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh my God, my ass hurts… I can't keep this from my Dad…" The teen suddenly realised in horror.

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Derek suggested.

Stiles looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Of course. I have extra rooms in this place, you can choose one to use. I should have a pair of sweatpants to sleep in, though they might be a little big. We'll come up with something, kid."

Stiles nodded. "The others?" He asked worriedly. He literally wouldn't be able to sit down tonight and he was embarrassed at the thought of being seen this way.

"No one is due to come over tonight," Derek assured.

Stiles looked shocked. "Seriously?" He couldn't believe his luck. People were always hanging out at Derek's loft.

"Yeah. Weekends can be pretty quiet around here."

Stiles looked relieved. "I can't believe how sore that was…"

"It was supposed to be," Derek informed him.

"But it hurt…" the teen complained in his best puppy dog impression.

"Yes, it was supposed to." Derek raised an eyebrow at him and patted his sore bottom.

Stiles whined and tried to squirm away, yelping as his bottom rubbed against Derek's jeans. He looked up at the older man miserably obviously in need of some comfort.

"Aww, poor puppy." Derek pulled him tight for some clearly much-needed comfort.

Stiles relaxed, satisfied. "Hey, Derek?" He mumbled eventually, head resting on the Alpha's chest.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You still pissed off with me?"

Derek kissed his head. "No. It's all forgiven now, kid."

"Promise?" Stiles asked again in his usual trend. "You… You never barked at me before…"

Derek ran fingers through Stiles' hair. "Promise."

"'Kay." Stiles sighed. "You know, you're kinda scary when you bark and growl like a real wolf…"

Derek gave a rumbling chuckle. "Am I, huh, Pup?"

Stiles nodded. "Uh-huh. Who'd have thought you could be a big bad parental wolf… You this strict with the others?"

"None of the others is as naughty as you," Derek told him with a grin.

Stiles' scoffed. "That's so not true! They're way worse than me…" he retorted. "You just pay more attention to me…"

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "You are more susceptible to being harmed than the others. I need to keep a closer eye on you."

Stiles frowned. "That's never stopped me before and dad's the sheriff…"

"That's the problem. It's never stopped you!" Derek had to fight the urge to swat Stiles' already red, swollen backside again.

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Wait, what… I just meant I could look after m-myself…" he tried to back-pedal.

Derek rolled his eyes. He lifted Stiles up like he really was a puppy and carried him over to the corner of the room, then placed him down facing it. "You just stay there and think about the fact that you were nearly eaten by a wolf from another pack a few weeks ago trying to "look after yourself.""

Stiles stammered and wriggled, turning out of the corner to pout at him and protest weakly. "I know, I know, sometimes it doesn't work so good but…"

Derek swatted his bare sore backside with less force than he'd been using when he spanked the teen, though he doubted it would feel that way. "Face the corner and don't move again. Mouth shut."

Stiles whined in protest and squirmed restlessly; technically he wasn't speaking.

Derek knew asking the hyperactive little pup of his to be still in the corner would be a lesson in futility but he was trying to make a point to him. He swatted his bottom again lightly, which he was feared would bruise if he wasn't careful. "I said to be still."

Stiles whined and whimpered. "Dude, I can't…" he insisted in a panic.

Derek moved closer and put a hand on the back of Stiles' head firmly yet gently. "How about now?"

Stiles blinked in surprise at how soothing that was and gave a small silent nod.

"Good boy, three minutes," he said knowing it was a time-out fit for a toddler but with Stiles' severe ADHD asking for more would be setting him up for failure and that would be unfair. Three minutes would feel like a long time for the hyperactive boy anyway.

Stiles whined but nodded his understanding and tried to stay still. He'd always struggled to stay still for any length of time and today wasn't any different.

Derek used his thumb to rub his skull. "Good pup, just think about why you are in the corner, okay?"

Stiles sighed and sniffed but nodded mutely. He managed the first minute and a half without too much difficulty but by the time it reached two minutes he was blinking away fresh tears and squirming despite his best intentions.

Derek hushed him. "Come on, nearly finished, Pup," he encouraged.

Stiles let out a frustrated huff but managed to still with great difficulty. He'd long since given up thinking but he did try to at least stay still.

"That's it, such a good puppy. Time's up, c'mere." He dropped his hand from Stiles' head and held his arms open to the boy.

Stiles practically tripped over his jeans to get into the hug even though Derek was close.

Derek caught him and pulled him into his chest.

Stiles held on, blinking away stray tears. "S-Sorry…" he murmured.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," Derek soothed.

"Please, no more trouble, man… I'm never gonna sit again…" Stiles pleaded. "I'll be good…"

"So dramatic." Derek chuckled. He lifted him as if he weighed nothing again and carried him back to the couch.

Stiles grinned and shrugged sheepishly, settling against Derek and trying not to yawn. Man, getting into trouble was exhausting.

Derek hugged him and shook his head fondly.

Stiles sighed. "Does this mean I get more pizza?"

Derek tickled Stiles' ribs. "Scamp."

"What? No I'm not…" Stiles retorted, laughing hard and trying to squirm away without bumping his sore bottom.

Derek tickled him mercilessly for a few moments. "Oh yes, you are. You're a terrible scamp."

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes or you'll get lazy dude…" the teen insisted through his laughter. "Ahh! No… Cut it out!"

Derek shook his head and stopped ticking. "You certainly keep me on my toes."

"You're welcome," Stiles answered with a smile. He yawned again and rubbed at his face, suddenly blushing as he noticed his lack of modesty. He scrambled to tug his boxers back up, hissing as they settled over his well-spanked backside. After a moment's thought, he concluded he didn't need his jeans.

Derek rubbed his back as he felt him stiffen from the pain of pulling his boxers up.

Stiles groaned and flopped back against him with another yawn. "You better do a good job of cheering me up," the kid announced matter-of-factly, hoping to break the ice.

"Oh really, brat? You're lucky I don't hand you your ass again." Derek said.

Stiles scowled at him. "Dude, not cool…" he complained without heat.

Derek gave him a squeeze.

"Man, that was exhausting…" he mumbled without realising it. "Pizza time?"

"I think I should make you eat steamed vegetables for dinner," Derek teased.

Stiles pulled a face. "Eww. No way."

Derek shook his head. "Really shouldn't reward you with pizza every time you are naughty enough to earn a spanking."

"But what about when I'm good while being spanked? That was a spanking worthy of your real wolf pups…" Stiles pointed out, almost a little proud that he'd made it through the ordeal.

Derek ruffled his hair. "You are one of my real pups and you were very good for your spanking. I know it was hard. Maybe pizza would be okay but if you do this again it's a spanking and steamed veggies for you," Derek threatened.

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Funny… I mean, you're not being serious, right? And you don't mean any spanking right? Just for dangerous things… and actually, that's all you'd really wail on me for right? Just if I get carried away and do something a bit dangerous…" he rambled in his usual manner trying to process all the thoughts rolling through his mind simultaneously.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Stiles, you won't get a spanking unless you truly earn one," he promised.

Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry… just checking. Really only danger then?" He asked with a bright smile. If he had to dodge his dad and Derek he was going to get a sore ear and a sore ass.

"I'm not boxing myself into that. If I think you've earned a spanking I am going to give you one."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now you're being dramatic…" he sighed. "Besides, you're supposed to be like the cool big brother…" the teen pointed out before blushing as he realised what he'd said.

Derek smiled at him and gave him another squeeze.

Stiles returned the smile a little shyly. He looked around the room thoughtfully. "Pizza," he insisted, starting to grow restless again.

"Alright, alright. Meat lovers?" Derek asked, retrieving his phone from his jeans pocket.

Stiles nodded. "You got it," He agreed easily.

Derek speed dialled the pack's favourite place and placed their order.

Stiles listened for a moment before his curiosity won out and slipping away to the bathroom. He had to check out his war wounds, he told himself.

Derek hung up the phone and called out to Stiles. "Where did you go, Pup?"

"Back in a minute!" Stiles called from his spot in the bathroom where he was looking at the state of his backside and thighs. His jaw dropped when he saw it. He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later a little shell-shocked.

Derek looked up at Stiles. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm good…" Stiles answered hovering a little uncertainty in the doorway so Derek wouldn't hear his heartbeat jump.

Derek frowned. "I thought you knew better than to lie to me by now."

Stiles swallowed nervously, taking a step backwards and glancing towards the door instinctively.

"Don't even think about it," Derek warned without much heat.

"I… uh…" the teen stammered, feeling his face heat up. His mind was running through all his options to hide from Derek for a while but none of them looked promising.

"What's going on, Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles' gaze dropped to the floor and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "S'nothing. I mean, not anything important… I was just… Uh…" he wasn't quite sure how to explain that seeing the shiny, scarlet hue to his ass complete with mottling where it was debating bruising under the skin had scared him a little and made him feel unsettled; he'd never been spanked so harshly before by his dad and wasn't quite sure how to process it.

Derek moved a bit closer frown deepening. "Why are you afraid?"

Stiles shook his head and sucked in a panicky breath starting to worry he was in trouble again for his earlier lie.

"Hey… You can tell me." Derek gentled his voice.

Stiles reacted to the change in tone and took a few minutes to try and calm his breathing before giving up. "It's just… Never been spanked so hard I bruise before…" he admitted in a rush, looking ashamed of himself.

There was a flash of something in Derek's eyes. He had tried not to bruise the boy despite how severe he felt he had needed to be for this particular infraction.

Stiles seemed to sense Derek tense up and his head shot up in a panic. "I, I mean… it's not… bruised, bruised, it's just… I just never saw it that colour before or look kinda shiny and it's like it's debating whether to bruise and I just… it just scared me a bit to see it…" Stiles cursed himself for his inability to filter his words.

Derek held out a hand to him. "Shh it's okay, come here, let me see."

Stiles swallowed and searched Derek's eyes for residual anger for a minute before nodding and crossing closer. His face heated up at having to bare his ass again but could sense Derek's protective streak coming out.

Derek pulled Stiles close to him gently baring his bottom to have a look. He frowned and sighed. "Hold on, okay?"

Stiles squirmed but nodded, looking around at him in confusion.

Derek cupped his bottom in one hand his eyes flashing red the veins in his arm going black as he leached more of the pain from the punished backside.

Stiles gasped as he felt some of the throbbing ease off and sighed softly. "I'm sorry…" he apologised as Derek worked, feeling guilty for making a fuss. Scott would never have made a fuss, he chided himself lightly.

Derek pulled him closer into a hug. "Shh, none of that."

"What?" Stiles asked, resting his head on Derek's shoulder tiredly as he carefully fixed his boxers.

"You don't have to be sorry about needing a little relief. You don't heal as fast as the rest of my pups."

Stiles offered him a relieved smile, deep trust in his amber eyes as he realised he wasn't being judged. "I know, I just feel dumb for being more dramatic about it sometimes when I don't take it quietly like they do…"

"You always seems to forget you're human. It isn't the same. If any of them were human being spanked by an Alpha they'd not take it very well at all." Derek assured.

"Oh…" Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes then away then back again. "Do… uh… they take it quietly when they do get in trouble?" Stiles just couldn't imagine any of them being spanked.

Derek chuckled at the kid and shook his head.

"Sorry… I shouldn't ask that…" Stiles stammered in embarrassment. "Just can't imagine 'em, well, you know, over your knee… You're all so strong..."

Derek chuckled again ruffling his hair.

Stiles blushed but leaned into the touch with a contented sigh. "How long till the pizza comes?" He asked after a bit.

"Half hour," Derek answered leading him back over to the couch.

Stiles nodded and yawned again as he curled up beside Derek and sprawled out. He swore the only time he stayed this still was in his sleep or when Derek had him by the scruff of his neck. "Do they cry too?"

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't talk of your punishments with them."

Stiles went a shade of red he didn't even know was possible at the calm reprimand. "Right. Sorry…" he apologised before mumbling under his breath, "Shut up Stilinski. What's wrong with you, dude…"

"Hey calm down," Derek said.

"M'calm…" Stiles retorted a little tetchily. The last hour had been an exhausting ordeal and he was starving and tired now. "Where's the remote?" They'd had to convince Derek to get a TV for them to watch but it had been worth all the convincing.

"Not just now. I want you to rest till the pizza gets here," Derek told him.

"I can rest with the TV on…" Stiles pointed out.

"But you won't," Derek said knowingly.

Stiles opened his mouth before closing it abruptly and pouting. "You got me."

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair. "Close your eyes."

The teen sighed dramatically but obeyed, relaxing against Derek as sleep started to claim him almost immediately.

Derek smiled down at his most troublesome pup. In sleep, he could almost pretend he wasn't the most mischievous pup in the pack.


End file.
